Chances
by toughenough23
Summary: A college fanfic. Main characters are John, Randy, Luke, and Kelly Kelly! Rated M for future chapters. Pairing will be CENTON, eventually!
1. Introductions

Chances

**Chapter One**

It was move-in day at Pedigree University, and John Cena was ready to start his new life. He was a little apprehensive about moving in and meeting his roommate, but it was a new way of life. His roommate's name was Randal Orton, but he liked to go by the nickname of Randy. He was tall, tanned, and had an extremely muscular build, compared to John, who was shorter, less tan, but still muscular. John knew virtually nothing about him, save for the fact that Randy would be moving in four hours after he was. That gave John plenty of time to unpack and get settled, in order to help him if he needed it.

John arrived to his building, the McMahon building, and told his parents to start unpacking his things, in order for him to get his room key and get situated into the college life. He walked up to the desk, to a rather attractive woman, with long brown hair. Her name tag said 'Stephanie'.

"Hey, I was wondering where I get my key and such?" John asked as he walked up.

"Freshman, I believe. Okay, John…you'll be on the fourth floor. Paul will be standing over there, go get your key from him, and you'll be all set!" Stephanie responded with a smile, gesturing towards a gathering of people.

"Okay, but…which one is Paul?" John replied, not entirely sure.

"The one with the long blonde hair." Stephanie said. John looked over and noticed that most of them, in fact, had long blonde hair of some sort. "Ah. The one with the very big nose."

John walked over to the group, and approached the man with the long blonde hair, and the giant nose. "Hello, are you Paul?"

"Yes, I'm Paul, but you can call me Hunter." Paul replied. "Don't ask." he added, seeing the quizzical look on Cena's face. "What's your name?"

"John. John Cena."

"Okay…you'll be in room 440. You'll be on my floor. Our motto on the floor is Hustle, Loyalty, Respect. Live by those words. We have a floor meeting at 7 tonight, so hopefully you'll be able to make it!" Hunter replied with a smile.

Hustle, loyalty, respect? John could learn to live around that. John pressed the elevator and it opened up. He walked inside and pressed the button for the fourth floor. The elevator opened on his floor and John walked down his hallway to his room. He keyed into the room and was surprised at its size. Not too big, but not too small. He claimed his side of the room and went back downstairs to help his parents start to load his stuff into his room.

Three hours later, John had said goodbye to his parents. His mom cried, of course. His dad wished him the best of luck and told him not to goof off, to focus on his studies. John laughed him off. John was now laying on his bed, charging his phone and trying not to fall asleep. Randy was moving in soon, and John wanted to be awake for when he arrived. John put his hands in his pants to adjust himself, and he laid back, resting his head on his pillow.

He woke up the sounds of a bag falling to the floor, and a gasp. He sat up, and realized that his hand was still in his pants. He looked around, and saw Randy, standing in the doorway with his parents right behind him. John sighed. So much for a first impression. John jumped out of bed, taking his hand out of his pants and extending it to Randy, who looked down in an extreme dismay. John silently cursed himself and offered his other hand, which Randy took. He led Randy into the room and then took the bags from Randy's mom, still ashamed.

A few hours later, Randy was all settled in, and they were both laying on their respective beds, while ESPN played in the background, giving them a simple background noise.

"I wonder how the rest of our floor is, man." Randy spoke out loud, startling John, who was deep in thought.

"Yeah, me too, actually. Wanna go meet some people? There's nothing else to do, Sports Center is the same old." John said motioning to the TV. Randy shut it off, and they both got off their beds. They exited the room together, and decided to check out the lobby, where everyone usually converged.

Upon entering the lobby, Randy's eyes darted over to where three beautiful girls were sitting. Two were blonde, and one was a brunette. The brunette looked up from where she was sitting and waved to them.

"Hi guys! My name is Eve Torres, it's nice to meet you! This is Barbara Blank, and Natayla Neidhart." Eve introduced herself. The two blonde divas smiled over at them.

John went to respond back, but he was interrupted by someone smacking him on his ass. He turned around, into the smirking face of a tanned guy, wearing a tank top and black UnderArmour shorts.

"What's up, guys? My name is Luke Robinson, I live right next door to ya guys. My roommate, Jeremiah, is currently sleeping." the guy said.

Randy and John smiled slightly at Luke before introducing themselves to him and the girls. He looked over, to the other two guys in the room. They stood up and walked over, introducing themselves.

"I'm Cody Rhodes, and this is Ted DiBiase. Our roommates, Mike and Nick, are playing X-Box in my room." The taller man said, extending his hand to Randy. Randy took it, and then shook Ted's, and then John did the same.

"Well, I'll be the first to say it…I got a couple of cases in my room, so party in my room later?" Luke said, winking at Randy. Randy was taken aback but shook it off.

"Sure! I'll invite the other girls, too, if that's okay?" Barbara said. "And please…call me Kelly!"

Kelly stood up and walked down the opposite hallway, while everyone else stood there. Luke said something about getting everything ready before he turned and went into his room. John and Randy looked at each other…their very first college party is tonight!

[**A/N**: Here's chapter 1! The original pairing is going to be John/Randy…EVENTUALLY. I have a question for you guys… who do you want to see with who? Someone will date a girl [you pick] and the other one will have a fling with Luke! It's up to you! Review please, and I'll continue working! The chapters WILL get longer, also. I just wanted to get this up, guys! PLEASEEEE review! And let me know if you want any other college/ high school stories. They are the best.]


	2. We Might Regret This

Chapter Two

"Do you really think this is a good idea? Our RA seems like he can easily snap us in half. His nose…" John said, as Randy started to undress for his shower

"Are you kidding me, man? I mean, let's face it. What else are we going to do? Sit in our room and play Left 4 Dead all day? I have no problem killing some fucking zombies but did you see the girls on our floor? Kelly is just…perfection." Randy said, as he dropped his shorts. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him, before turning and facing his roommate.

"Yeah, and Luke seems pretty cool." John said, peeling off his shirt. "I guess it can't be too bad. I mean, what's the worse thing that can happen? We get in trouble on our first night and our RA hates us forever?"

"Stop over thinking everything, John! It's going to be fine, I promise. Now, go take a shower, damn it." Randy said, as he opened the door and walked out of the room, the sound of his new shower sandals squeaking on the floor.

John dropped his shorts, leaving him standing in only his tight Under Armour boxer-briefs. He grabbed his towel and shook his head. He still wasn't fully sold on the whole party thing, but he didn't want to seem like the wimp of the group, especially on the first night. And who was he kidding? He loved a cold beer just as much as anyone else. John smiled as he walked out of the room, heading towards the showers.

Ten minutes later, Randy walked back into the room, dripping wet from his shower. He dropped his towel, and hung it on the back of the door. He stood there completely naked, as he got himself ready. He put deodorant on and then he started rummaging in his drawers for the perfect outfit.

"Oh! My bad, man!" John said as he entered the room, and saw Randy bent over by his drawers. Cena looked away as he took his own towel off, revealing a pair of Hanes boxer briefs. John hung his own towel behind the door as he reached into his own drawer and pulled out a pair of jean shorts. Randy pulled on a pair of Armani Exchange boxer briefs and turned around to face John.

"Jorts? Really? You're going to wear jean shorts? I hope you weren't looking to get laid." Randy snorted.

"Hey, what's so wrong with jean shorts?" John questioned.

"Uhhh…how about everything? It makes you look like a fifty year old grandpa." Randy smiled, but he was completely serious. "How many of them do you own?"

Cena was now embarrassed. "Oh, you know…not a lot. Probably around four pairs…my ex-girlfriend liked them."

"John…four or fourteen?" Randy smiled widely, and Cena hung his head in shame. Randy burst out into laughter, as he put an Affliction shirt on. He put on a pair of cargos, and a pair of red and black Adidas shoes, before spraying himself with Aqua Di Gio. Randy was ready and well… John wasn't. John still held the jean shorts he had in his hands, and Orton tossed him a pair of black and white cargos. John smiled appreciatively and put them on. He pulled out a bright red shirt, and Randy yelled at him. "Don't even think about it, John!"

John settled for a black and blue Nike shirt, and put on a pair of black Under Armour shoes. He sprayed himself with Lacoste before he and Randy exited their dorm, locking it behind them. They walked down the opposite hallway, and knocked on Luke's door. Luke answered, and he let them in. There was blacklight set up, as well as three empty cases of Bud Light in the corner.

Eve, Kelly, Natayla, Ted, Cody and two other men were there, presumably Mike and Nick. One had bleach blonde hair, and a really defined jaw. He stepped up to Randy and John.

"Hey, I'm Nick Nemeth. This is Michael Mizanin, but call him Mike." The blonde said, extending his hand to John. John shook it, and then shook Mike's hand, and then Randy shook both of their hands. They turned around, and Luke handed them both a cold Bud Light.

"Once the beer starts flowing, then the music will get more fun." Luke said, to the group. They all smiled.

"Hey, where is your roommate?" Natayla asked.

"Didn't move in yet. He moves in tomorrow. His name is Phil. Phil Brooks." Luke replied.

"He sounds…boring." Kelly said, taking a sip from her beer.

"You don't normally see girls drink beer." John said, watching the three girls.

"Most people see a pretty girl and automatically assume that we are divas. That isn't really the case. I'll take a cold beer over a shot any day of the week!" Kelly replied, taking another large gulp of beer.

"Chug em!" Eve shouted at John and Randy. They looked at their beers, before toasting each other, and putting their beers to their mouths. They chugged their beers, and slammed them down onto the dresser. They looked around, and the girls were smiling. Luke handed them another beer, and they did the same thing. John leaned back and let out a loud burp, as the girls laughed at him.

Forty minutes later, John and Randy had pounded back eight beers each, and were pretty buzzed. Everyone else was, as well. Ted and Cody were talking to Eve and Natyla in the corner, while Mike and Nick were playing Rock Band. Randy was sitting with Kelly to his left, on Phil's bed, and they were getting to know each other pretty well. Luke and John were drinking a beer, and talking about their favorite sports team.

"Yeah, I have a signed Red Sox jersey by Kevin Garnett." John bragged.

"No shit! Do you have it with you?" Luke replied, intrigued.

"Yeah, it's in my dorm." John laughed.

"Let's go see it!"

John and Luke put their beers down and walked out of the room, telling the others that they would be back, but everyone was preoccupied, talking or playing video games.

"You smell so good." Kelly said, smiling at Randy.

"Why thank you. You smell pretty good yourself." Randy slurred out. Kelly smiled and got closer to Randy, leaning in and sniffing his shirt.

"Perfect scent." Kelly winked at him. Randy leaned in and smelled her neck, taking in the scent of her perfume.

"No, that's a perfect scent, Kel."

Kelly's hands grabbed Randy by the head and pulled him closer, pressing his lips against hers. Randy was surprised, and raised his eyebrows out of shock, but he gave in, and started to kiss her back. Kelly moved her left hand down his body, before putting it up his shirt, and feeling his chiseled body. Kelly moaned into the kiss, and Randy could feel himself growing erect. He wondered what John would think, as Kelly's hand began to explore his upper body. She moved his hand to her chest, allowing him to feel on her ample breasts. Randy broke the kiss and began to kiss down Kelly's face, until his lips reached her neck. He started to kiss and bite on her neck, eliciting a moan from her. Orton smiled, as Kelly began to whisper into his ear.

"Let's go to my room, babe. We'll have more privacy there." Kelly whispered into his ear, and stood up from the bed. She left the room with a wink. Orton hid his erection and stood up, saying that he had to use the restroom and would be right back.

Meanwhile, Luke and John were standing in John and Randy's room, as Cena showed off his Celtics jersey. John was proud of it, and proud to support his home-state. Luke was partial to New York sports, and Cena couldn't agree less.

"So, John, tell me. Who do you have your eye on so far?" Luke asked, as John walked near the door, checking to see if his towel was dry.

"Natayla is pretty hot, man. So is Eve and Kelly. They're all very attractive. I wouldn't mind hooking up with either of them. What about you?"

"Yeah, they're pretty attractive. But I have my eye on someone else." Luke said, with a smile. He walked closer to John and leaned against the dresser, which was close to the door.

"Oh yeah? Who?" John managed to slur. He was pretty drunk, and everything was a blur to him.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you yet." Luke replied, with a shy smile. He was just as drunk as John was, but carried himself a lot better.

"Why not? Now I wanna know!" John said, basically pleading with him.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

Luke closed the distance between them, and John backed up into the door, and he had nowhere else to go. Luke leaned in pretty close, and John could smell the beer coming off his breath.

"You."

Luke said the word, and pressed his lips against John's! John was surprised at the sudden kiss, and backed away, pushing Luke away. Luke gave him a questioning look, as John's lips tingled from the contact. He couldn't believe that he had just kissed a guy! Despite that…he couldn't really stop thinking about it. He blamed it on the alcohol, as Luke moved in again. He kissed John again, and this time John started to kiss back. Luke smiled into the kiss. It was unreal. John couldn't believe he was kissing a boy, and enjoying it! John opened his lips, allowing Luke entrance.

Luke thrust his tongue into John's mouth and pressed his body against John's, allowing each other to feel their warmth. John felt Luke's erection pressed against his inner thigh, and found himself becoming turned on. John shook the thoughts from his head. He hadn't gotten laid in a while, and this was very unlike him. He heard Luke lock the door, and suddenly, he was being carried to his bed. Luke and John never stopped kissing, as John's mind was racing. He suddenly became painfully aware of his own erection, which was rubbing against Luke, who was now on top of him. He doubted either of them would remember this in the morning. And if he did…he would deal with it then.

[A/N: Eh. Second chapter. Sorry guys for the wait! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT NEXT! J ]


End file.
